


Sufficient - Seeing Stars Fanart

by ChuckAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda haha, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Fanart for the spectacular fic Seeing Stars by the genius glittering_git, depicting the aftermath of Draco and Harry’s first "phone sex" session.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	Sufficient - Seeing Stars Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026161) by [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git). 




End file.
